It's Like My Mouth Hates Me
by loki-god-of-sexiness
Summary: Loki really, really hates braces. (Explicit crackiness. Thor/Loki pairing so if that icks you... HS!AU. Warnings and author's note inside)


**A/N: **It's explicit. Just. So you know. I never really read anything over here so I'm not sure how the rating system works. Let's just say that over on archiveofourown, it's E. So. Yep.

**Warnings:** Possible underage. Meaning, I didn't write them with any specific age in mind but they're in high school so let your mind go wild.

"...popcorn, caramel, chewing gum, basically anything sticky or hard," finishes the woman with teeth so white they are nearly translucent and red hair piled high up on her head. Her long, manicured nails tap at the keyboard as she glances over at her patient from the corner of her eye.

Loki's hand drops from where he is gently prodding at a bracket and he nods over to her. "Nothing that brings me joy. Got it." Her lips twitch in the urge to smile before she is swiveling her chair around to face him. She leans in as if she has some great secret to tell.

"Between you and me, you can eat all of that. Just be careful not to pull any of your brackets out." The assistant sits back again, her eyes shifting to scan the monitor again before she stands. "Okay, Loki, we're all done here. Just schedule your next appointment with Trisha out at the front desk and we'll see you next month!"

Loki swings his legs over the side of the chair and lands on his feet. "Alright," he returns with a false smile that feels wrong on his mouth. The metal of the braces rubs against his lips and prevents him from shutting his mouth completely. He is sure he will get used to it in a few months, but it's hard to believe that now.

A gentle hand is placed between his shoulder blades as he is ushered back out into the waiting room. He shrugs her hand off once they reach the door and he moves to schedule his next appointment with "Trisha".

**  
Three weeks later and he's practically forgotten he has braces. The first few days had been hell, but after that his mouth molded around them and he can now eat without problem. He wonders why he thought they would be so bad in the first place. Though the bottle of Tylenol sitting on his dresser serves as a good reminder, making his hand reach to his jaw without thought.

Three weeks later, and he is pulling into his driveway with Thor in the passenger seat. The classic rock station his boyfriend had turned it to shuts off abruptly as he pulls the key out of the ignition and pockets them.

Thor stops singing mid note, his baritone voice carrying loudly over the suburb. He flushes an attractive shade of red and Loki isn't sure if he should be annoyed or fond. With a shake of his head, he makes a grab for his wallet before pushing the door open and climbing out of the car.

"You are so stupid," he mutters, laughing lightly as he slams the door shut. Shortly after, Thor is stepping from the other side of the car and Loki shoots him a look before he locks the doors and walks up to the front porch to push his way inside the empty house.

He slings his backpack onto his couch, tossing his keys after them and kicking his shoes off. Thor stands awkwardly in the doorway, adjusting the strap on his bag and clearing his throat. After two months, the blond still isn't used to being in Loki's house. The younger of the two would find it amusing if it didn't waste his time. Especially today. He sighs, walking to stand in front of him. Their eyes meet before he leans over Thor to push the door closed. His hand lands on his boyfriend's shoulder and he pulls him forward into a quick kiss.

The tension seems to melt away from Thor as he settles his meaty hands on Loki's hips and he kisses back. When the slender boy pulls away, he gives a short smile, a mere quirk of his lips, and tucks a stray blond hair behind his ear.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Loki asks once he stepped away from Thor with his hands shoved in his pockets. They have been planning this for a few weeks now. Laufey is gone on some hunting trip for the weekend and he has the house to himself, so like any sane teenager in a relationship would do, he invited Thor over. The football player had wanted to take things slow, and so they had. Until Loki told him in uncertain terms that it was _too damned slow_. The message got through pretty quickly and here they are.

"Sure..." There is a nervous edge to his voice that Loki finds rather adorable. No matter what the good people of Yggdrasil will tell you, he is fond of the idiot. Perhaps too fond.

For a moment, he simply looks at him before cocking his head to the side and nodding. "Any preference?" His voice carries through the living room as he walks to the entertainment center. He crouches down in front of it and opens a cabinet to his left to shift through movies. He glances back at Thor, who is finally setting his backpack down by the closet and toeing his shoes off next to it.

Thor hums, contemplating. "Do you have Clash of the Titans? The old one." He leans his elbows on the couch, watching Loki with an indiscernible glint in his eyes.

The look Loki gives him could fell three men. At least. Thor just shrugs and Loki lets out a long suffering sigh, turning back to the collection of dvds.

"Yes," he answers shortly and digs around in the back. Eventually he pulls out a dusty case that obviously hasn't been watched but the one time just after being bought. Why his father even bothered buying it will forever remain a family mystery.

While he is popping the movie out of its case, he blindly reaches up to turn the television on. Once the case is set on the top of the entertainment center, he patiently waits for the screen to load before opening the dvd player and putting the disc in. He goes back to sit on the couch, remote in hand. A few seconds later, there is a familiar dip next to him in the couch and a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders.

The movie starts and he leans into the other teen as it plays. It is a true testament to his love for Thor that he lasts a half hour watching the ridiculously inane movie before he's pushing him back into the couch and crawling on top of him with a feral grin.

His hands slip under Thor's shirt to feel the muscles that God has graciously granted him access to. When he bends to pepper kisses along the blond's collarbone, Thor hums low in his throat and places his hands on Loki's hips again, his thumbs rubbing circles into the bone. Gooebumps rise under Loki's touch and he has to smirk before nipping at his skin.

_Slow_, he reminds himself as his fingers hook into Thor's waistband. But his hands don't seem to get the message and soon enough, his fingers are dragging the zipper of Thor's jeans down. The grip on his hips tightens minutely and he allows his smirk to grow. One finger trails over the growing hardness through the cloth. Thor lets out a breath through his nose and Loki can't wait to break that control.

He draws his hand away, leaning over him again to kiss down his neck. When his hand returns, it's to palm Thor's length through his underwear. While the blond is distracted, he sucks a mark against his tan skin, his tongue sliding over the indent left behind.

He moves his hand again just as Thor is arching into the touch. There is a bewildered and desperate look on his face at the loss of friction and Loki wants to kiss it away with a laugh. But instead, he tugs on the jeans until Thor gets the point and kicks them off himself after some maneuvering on Loki's part. Once they fall to the floor, he stops to look down at the blond. They've done this before, but there is a promise of something more on the horizon that makes Loki's pulse race.

On an affectionate impulse, Loki leans down to kiss his temple. After he pulls away, he works on tugging the boxers off next. He slides them down muscular thighs and his breath catches audibly at the sight presented to him.

Thor's cock is swollen red, curving to one side of his heaving abdomen. At the hiss the other gives at the air licking over the heated skin, Loki has to bite his lip. The green of his eyes is but a mere ring around the consuming black as the thought enters his mind that soon, he was going to be speared on that gloriously thick, long dick. Something like nerves clenches his gut, though _want_ was coursing through his veins.

His hooded eyes meet Thor's for a moment before he is resting his hands on his thighs and using them to spread his legs wide enough for Loki to sit on his knees between them. There is something predatory in his gaze as he bends his head to lick a long stripe up the underside of his length to simply get a taste.

Above him, Thor groans and Loki takes that as a good sign, laving at the thick vein and letting his eyes close. But all too soon, fingers are threading in his dark hair and pulling him up roughly to meet panicked blue eyes.

Loki winces, prying Thor's fingers from his hair as he frowns. Surely he can't be that bad at this. Maybe he hasn't done this before, but he had watched plenty of porn videos in his time...

But Thor seems to sense his confusion and reaches out his hand to grab a pale wrist in his hand. He shakes his head. "I... sorry. It's just that you're braces..." He gestures to Loki's mouth. It takes him a minute to understand, his brows furrowing, and suddenly the slender teen wants to shrink in on himself. Maybe bash his head against something for being so stupid.

He curses whoever the hell thought inventing braces was a spectacular idea, and sits back, defeated. And no, he is definitely not pouting.

Thor sighs, using the grip on his wrist to pull him back to him. "We can do something else..."

And if Loki spends the next hour with his face pressed against a couch cushion as he is fucked into an oblivion scowling, no one will be the wiser.

**  
Loki's knee is bouncing impatiently while he sits in the passenger seat of Laufey's pick up, his chin resting in his hand. They pull into the school parking lot and Loki is unbuckling and opening his door at an inhuman speed.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" his father calls after him, but he's already striding across the pavement without a backwards glance.

Third period has already begun by the time he makes into the two story building. He doesn't bother to stop by his locker, practically running up the stairs to art instead. For the next forty-five minutes after handing Mr. Rogers a late pass, he watches the clock with an intensity that scares a few other students. The only work he gets done is a strawberry on a painting, and Steve looks rather disappointed as he turns in his work.

Finally, the bell rings and he jogs back downstairs to his locker. He hurridly throws his bag in before slamming it shut to find Thor. His locker is hardly that long of a walk, but it takes all of his patience to wait by it. Thor has English with Coulson and he never lets them out on time, usually waiting at least five minutes. Finally, he emerges from down the hall and greets Loki with a grin as he sees him waiting by his locker.

"Hello, gorgeous." He winks as he approaches, pressing a kiss to Loki's cheek.

"Hm, hello to you too." With that and a smile, he grabs Thor's hand and practically drags him to the bathroom hardly anyone uses on the opposite side of the school.

Thor looks shocked to say the least as he is pushed through the door, though he had started following of his own will a while back.

"What are you-"

"Do you notice anything different?" Loki interrupts as he lets the door swing shut behind him and surveys Thor.

"I- no? I do not believe so." He lifts a brow, clearly confused.

Loki grins. "Anything at all?" Thor looks curiously at him, knowing something is off but...

"Your braces...?" he guesses after a moment, still sounding rather confused.

Loki's grin is gone and replaced by a nod.

"_Exactly_. That's why I was late today." He pauses. "_And_* why we're in here now."

The blond still doesn't seem to get it, so Loki takes his books from him and sets them on the sink before pulling him into one of the stalls. After locking the doors behind them, he sinks to his knees and _finally_ Thor seems to understand.

"Six months, Thor," he starts off as he pulls on the elastic of his basketball shorts until the pool around his feet. "For six months all I've wanted to do was suck you cock. And now," he yanks his underwear down and Thor is stuck between bewilderment and arousal, "I can." He glances up at him, swiping his tongue over his lips before he does his best to swallow his dick completely.

It hits the back of his throat, and as he struggles to breathe, Thor moans loud enough that Loki is sure the entire school hears. He swallows around the cock stretching his lips, though already tears are springing from his eyes as his gag reflex fights against the intrusion. But Loki loves it. Craves the burn in his jaw.

Then he is pulling back, gulping in the air greedily. A string of spit stretches from his mouth to the cock in front of him, and from this position, Loki can see the tremor in Thor's thighs. A protest is forming of Thor's lips but it dies when Loki reaches up to tug on his balls. Instead, it's replaced by another groan as his head thunks against the stall.

With a pleased smirk despite the red brushing over his high cheekbones, Loki leans in to lick languidly at Thor's length, curling his tongue under the ridge of the swollen head. He suckles on it, which has Thor making a few embarrassing noises in the back of his throat. He falls silent when Loki swallows him again, this time trying to angle his head as he applied suction.

Soon, he's bobbing his head, catching his breath every few seconds before swallowing him down to the root again. Thor's breath is coming out in pants as his fingers come down to tangle in black hair. Without meaning to, his hips start to twitch with the want to fuck into that wet, hot mouth.

Loki's free hand trails down his thighs, brushing his fingers over spots he has learned to be sensitive. His own arousal is pressing against his pants, but for the moment he doesn't pay himself any mind, instead focusing on ripping pleasure from Thor.

When Loki gives an extra long suck on a breath, Thor can no longer hold himself back and bucks his hips, his cock sliding deeper into Loki's throat at the movement. Loki hums at the feeling, trying not to choke as he loses himself to the sensation

Without much hesitation, Thor is thrusting in earnest into his mouth, not giving him much chance to breathe anymore.

This seems to go on for ages, until finally the grip in Loki's hair tightens and he's being held in place. Thor stills, his dick pushed as far as Loki's throat will allow, and lets out a series of curses before he's spilling down his throat.

Loki tries to swallow every last drop, despite the bitter taste, but some spills over with his coughing when Thor pulls out. His throat is sore and his jaw aching, but his mind is still fogged by lust. Thor rests against the stall a moment before reaching down to wipe his cum from Loki's chin. There's an affection in his eyes, though Loki doesn't want that right now.

Before Thor can offer, he's sitting back on the cool tile of the bathroom and unzipping his own pants to slip his hand under his boxers. He grips his cock and strokes all but three times before his thumb catches on the head and he's moaning as he comes all over his own hand.

He pants as he comes down from his orgasm, blinking up at Thor before grinning wide.

"We should definitely do this more often."


End file.
